Legacy
by DarkProphesy
Summary: Sequal to Love For A Vampire: Rei is turning 15. Her mother's been dead for 14 years. Everyone knows Alucard is desperately lonely. When he meets a singer, can she heal his broken heart? Or will he stay true to Inori's wish that he wait for her?
1. Chapter 1

Battle of the Wills

A/N: Here's chapter 1 in my brand new sequal! Woot! I'm kind of at a standstill and I'm still waiting for a response from my hopefully soon-to-be co-writter. I can't promise a regular posting schedual as the story is very much under construction. I need an editor! And the computer I'm using right now has a crappy key board. So if you see any missplaced caps, it's not me. Any who... Rei is turning fifteen. That means she's been without her mother for almost 14 years! You gotta wonder how everyone's holding up. Well, read and review. Chapter 2 in a week. Chapter 3? No idea. It's not done yet.

Rei's fifteenth birthday was approaching. She was lying on her bed listening to the radio. Rei smiled when her favorite band, L.O.V.E. came on. It was their latest song, Sacrifice, a song that was topping the charts. They only had on CD out but the next one, yet to be named, was scheduled to come out sometime next year.

The song ended and the D.J. announced that L.O.V.E. was coming to London. She sat up and looked intently at the radio. The D.J. said nothing more on the subject, which frustrated Rei. She grabbed the phone off her bedside table and dialed in. She wasn't really paying attention to what the D.J. was saying. She figured it was a load of crap, as usual. The phone gave off a loud beeping. Busy. She tried again. This time her call went through. Rei almost passed out when she heard what the D.J. told her.

"Congratulations! You're caller 10! You just won two tickets and two back stage passes to L.O.V.E."

She quickly gave the address of the Hellsing mansion and was told her prize would be there in three days. She hung up in a daze. She would get to meet her idol, Aiya Paige, the lead singer of L.O.V.E. Aiya was strange in the sense she had no past. Records showed she had been in a coma for about fourteen years, and then just woke up one day. She had no memory of who she was or where she had come from. She adopted her name and started her career as a singer. She was found by a hotshot music company and was set up with L.O.V.E.

Rei blinked then sighed. She had no one to go with her to the concert. She had no friends, and she suddenly thought that Integra might not even let her go. Unless… Rei grinned. She ran out of her room and down the stairs to the basement. She raced over to a large door and knocked. Silence. She put her hands on the door, focused her powers, and _pushed._ She passed through the door without a sound. Alucard was sitting on the only chair in the room. He was looking slightly agitated with whatever he was reading.

Rei vaulted onto his lap nearly causing the chair to tip over.

"Hiya Dad!" Rei said with a large grin.

Alucard looked at her from over the paper. "What ever you want, the answer is no."

Rei pouted. "Why do you always have to rain on my parade?"

Alucard made no comment.

"Besides, you didn't hear what I wanted to ask," Rei said giving a stern look.

Alucard sighed lowering the newspaper down a little further. "Go ahead."

"Well, I just won a couple of tickets to a concert-" Rei started but was cut off.

"Hell no!" Alucard exclaimed.

"DAD! PLEASE!!!" Rei whined.

"The answer is no," Alucard repeated.

Seras walked in. "Master, what's with all the noise?"

"Police Girl will take you," Alucard said, shoving the teen off his lap.

Seras stared. "Take her? Where?"

Alucard continued to read the paper. Suddenly it combusted into blue flames. Seras backed out of the room. Apparently she was dead set on whatever she wanted this time. Mostly, Rei was pretty cool when she didn't get what she wanted, which was quite often. But whatever she wanted this time must be really big.

There was a lot of yelling. Rei was beginning to whine which everyone knew got on Alucard's last nerve.

"Dad, it's my fifteenth birthday, I wanna do something fun. What's better than getting to meet my idol?" Rei demanded.

Alucard was beginning to give and Rei could feel it.

"Why me of all people you could ask?" Alucard said.

"Seras doesn't like rock or heavy metal and Integra's too busy. Walter is too old and I don't have any friends who would go with me," the girl explained.

Alucard sighed. "And if, mind you, _if_, I take you to this concert, what do I get for it?"

Rei stared at him. "My pleasure isn't enough?"

Alucard took a lazy swat at her. Rei dodged, laughing. "Alright, I'll tell the answer to that riddle I gave you last year."

Alucard's eye twitched. Damn that riddle. It was in German and was some stupid play on words, but nevertheless, he had been unable to solve it. This of course, amused the teen to no end.

"Fine," he growled.

They shook hands and Rei skipped out of the room. She passed Seras on her way out.

"Hey!" Rei said with a bright look on her face.

Seras gave her a curious look. "What was that all about?"

"Dad's taking me to a concert," Rei said with a grin.

"Oh, that's… he's _what_?" Seras looked at the teen in amazement. Alucard? A concert? Someone was going to die.

"We're going to see L.O.V.E. live. I'm so excited!" the teen was practically glowing. "I won tickets and a couple of backstage passes."

"That's really cool," Seras said, smiling.

"I just gotta get it cleared by Integra first. But I think I got the hard part out of the way," she said with a wink.

Seras watched as Rei ran back upstairs. Integra would probably let her go if Alucard would be with her. Seras smiled at the thought of her Master going to a rock concert. She hoped Rei took pictures.

A/N: This promises to be fun. Can you even picture the King of Darkness at a concert of any sort? (Other than a classical performance...) Anywho, you don't have to be my co-writter to "donate" ideas. I'll be sure to credit you. Inori is still mad, but she's coming around. I told her I might still let her come back. I didn't promise her anything... (gets hit in the head with a book) Right, like I said, I promoised she could come back. Like I said before, PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

An Unexpected Ally

A/N: Well, so far so good. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Chapter 3 is under way and should be done (I hope!) by Friday. I can't promise anything though... I've been busy with school for once. Wah! I'm trying, I promise! I need help! I really need someone who will help me, someone who can commit to this. I'm tired of posting my e-mail address, just look for it in my profile. But only if you want to help. I don't appreciate "hi how are you?" kind of messages. And (yes, I sound like a broken record) read and review!

Rei walked down the street early the next day. It was Monday so she had school. Rei hated school, she didn't like her teachers and the other students didn't like her. She approached the school building and sighed. She entered the school and was heading towards her locker when some commotion caught her attention. Two guys from a grade above her were picking on a girl she hadn't seen before. She was dressed all in black and had crimson colored hair. A typical punk.

She looked flat out pissed off and didn't stand a chance against the two boys. Rei had half a mind to mind her own business when one of the boys knocked the girl down. That did it. She couldn't see who they were but she had a good idea. Rei stepped between the two boys and the downed girl. She was glaring death at the two idiots.

"Hey, lookie at what we got here. Another freak," one of them sneered.

"Shut the hell up Jake," Rei snapped.

"And she's mad too," the other boy said in mock terror. "What if she comes after us?"

Rei resisted the urge to kick them where they'd feel it the most. Instead she smiled. This seemed to confuse them for a moment. Rei could feel it, the lighter in Jake's pocket. His friend, Michael, had one too. She focused her energy around the two lighters and let it rip. The lighters exploded into flames. The two boys panicked and ran off yelling. The girl they had been tormenting was standing with an amazed look on her face.

"You okay?" Rei asked.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Moi? Nothing at all. I like to call it karma," Rei said with a grin. "So, you new here?"

The punk nodded. "I just moved here last Friday." She picked up her bag. "Thanks for helping me, I'm Lara."

"I'm Rei, it's a pleasure to meet you. What class do you have?"

Lara looked at a piece of paper. "Chemistry, with Ms. Jerkins."

"Hey, cool, that's where I'm heading," Rei said.

The two girls walked to class talking the whole time. Class in itself was not of much interest. They discussed what they had gone over last Friday. There was a test coming up and there was a holiday this Friday.

Class ended and Rei met back up with Lara. She really liked the girl, and who knew? Maybe they could be friends. A boy in their grade came up to Rei with a note in his hand. He handed the paper to Rei, who instantly recognized the handwriting. It was from Jake. She opened the note and sighed, crumpling it up. Lara gave her an inquiring look.

"They really are stupid," Rei growled.

"What did it say?" Lara asked.

"They want to challenge me to a one on one fight after school," Rei said with a smirk.

Lara looked worried, though she didn't voice it.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna knock him into the next century," Rei said clenching her fist.

_-break-_

The school bell rang and the students began filing out of the building. Rei headed out to the back of the building. Lara found her waiting by the basketball court. She had a determined look in her eyes.

"They challenge me and they're the ones who are late," Rei said casually.

Lara laughed nervously. "Maybe they got scared?"

"Hey! Freak!" Jake called.

He and Michael were walking over to them.

"You're early," Michael said.

"I wanna get this over with, I have homework to do." Rei said. "Which of you two bozos am I gonna kill?"

The two boys laughed.

"You won't have to worry about homework when I'm through with you," Jake said, cracking his knuckles.

He stepped forward. Rei smirked and slipped out of her jacket. Jake made the first move. He made a wide swing at Rei, who was only a little shorter than him. Rei stepped lightly, but quickly to the side, putting her hands in her pocket. A major insult and Jake was quick to pick up on it. Jake swung again. Rei dodged punch after punch.

"Hold still, Freak!" he yelled.

"Wassa matter? Getting tired?" Rei taunted.

Jake tried a different approach. He took a few steps back and smirked. _What's he up too? _Rei wondered. He reached into his pocket and threw something at her. She blocked it with her arm, the item imbedding itself in her arm. She heard Lara gasp.

"A knife? That's low, Jake, even for you," Rei said.

She pulled the small blade out of her arm and balanced it in her hand. The blade itself was about four inches long. Jake was beginning to worry. There was almost no blood on her arm where the knife had hit her. What the hell was she?

Rei took a step forward, knife poised to strike. Then, she vanished. Jake looked frantically around. He felt something strike the backs of his legs and he collapsed. There was a prick on his neck. He was trembling and looked up slowly. Rei was above him, knife at his throat.

"Give up? I could kill you, if you want, spare you some shame," she said calmly.

"What the hell are you?" he demanded.

"I asked you a question, do you give up?"

Jake said nothing.

"Answer me!" she said, pushing the knife a little harder. Jake could feel blood trickle down his neck.

"Yes," Jake whimpered.

Rei removed the knife and stood up. Jake lied there a moment longer then got up too. He glared at the girl. Then he and his friend turned and ran. Rei watched them go, looking pleased. Lara walked up beside her.

"How… did you… do that? She asked.

"Simple training," Rei said vaguely.

"Training? What kind of training and why?" Lara pressed.

Rei sighed. "Simple hand to hand combat. I'll need it when I'm older."

Lara was silent. "Kind of a secret, huh?" she said after a moment.

"Yeah, something like that…"

"I understand, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too, or can't."

"Thanks," Rei said looking relieved.

_-break-_

The two girls were walking home. They were silent as they walked.

"Where do you live?" Rei asked, breaking the silence.

"In the apartment complex at the end of Birmingham Avenue." Lara replied.

"Huh, that's not too far from me."

"Where do you live? And why are we going through this neighborhood?" Lara asked, looking at the large houses. Some were full out mansions.

"Oh, you'll see," Rei replied, grinning.

Lara said nothing for a while. Then she asked, "Do you wear colored contacts?"

"No, why?" Rei replied.

"I dunno, I've just never seen anyone with violet eyes before, I guess. I only just noticed."

"I haven't seen anyone with violet eyes either, come to think of it," Rei said, looking thoughtful.

She stopped in front of a large iron gate.

"Here we are," she said proudly.

Lara gaped. "You live _here_?"

"Yup." Rei walked up to the gate and a guard appeared.

Lara noticed the gun. _Armed guards?_

"Hello Rei, how was school?" he asked.

"It was okay, I made a new friend," Rei said. "You think you can let her through?"

"Sorry, she doesn't have security clearance."

Rei frowned. She pulled out a cell phone from her bag and dialed a number. Lara walked over beside her. She could hear the phone ring, then a woman on the other end yelled, "Rei! How many times do I have to tell you? DON'T CALL ON THE MAIN LINE!"

"Sorry!" Rei yelled back. "It was the number Dad gave me so don't go yelling at me."

Lara stared in wide-eyed wonder. She could have sworn she heard something about 'putting a bullet in his head' and 'giving you a different number.'

Rei clamped her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. She listened until the ranting stopped.

"Yeah… I did… no… I'll tell you later… late?… no reason… I have a friend… oh… okay… later then?… thanks." Rei hung up. "She said you can come over, just not today. She said Friday would work though."

"That would be great!" Lara said. She had never been in a mansion before.

She watched as Rei punched in a number outside the gate and show an I.D. to the guard. There was a gray streak and Lara suddenly found herself on her back with a large silver-gray wolf on top of her.

"Nirvana!" she heard Rei call.

The weight disappeared and Lara sat up. Rei put the large wolf down and he ran back over to Lara, tail wagging. She smiled and held out her hand for the wolf to sniff.

"You can pet him," Rei said.

Lara scratched the wolf's ears and he leaned into the petting, eyes half closed.

"You never told me you had a pet wolf," Lara said.

"You never asked," Rei said and laughed.

"That's lame," Lara scolded but also laughed.

Rei pulled out a camera. "I'll need to take your picture, for security purposes."

"What kind of place is this?"

"It's an organization dedicated to protecting the world!" Rei said.

"I see," Lara said blankly. _Must be something big if she can't even tell me that much._

"I'll see you later, okay?" Rei said. "C'mon Nirvana."

Lara watched Rei and Nirvana walk past the gates and up the long driveway. She picked up her bag and continued down the road.

A/N: I hope you liked! Chapter 3 by Friday, if not then, Monday. Ja ne!


End file.
